Blue Goblin
'''The Blue Goblin '''is one of the Yenom's henchmen in FREEZE. He uses a Glider to fly around. Appearance The Blue Goblin has blue armor with a goblin Power Rangers mask. The White Goblin looks identical to him, but has white armor rather than blue armor. Personality The Blue Goblin is very skilled at flying and helps his boss in committing crimes. He also is good at robbing banks, jewelry stores, and museums. Appearances Pigboy's Team Creation The Blue Goblin is created by the Yenom and Weather Lamb. He and all the other villains created by the Yenom became the henchmen of FREEZE. FREEZE and FLOPC Team Up, Part 1 The Blue Goblin finds a note left by Meresheep after the Yenom was taken hostage. He brings Dr. Salmon, the White Goblin, the Snowman, and the White Pigboy. After they heard the stories from Meresheep and the Yenom, FREEZE and FLOPC teamed up. The Blue Goblin, White Goblin, and Yenom crashed into the Halberd and landed in the Sea of Clouds. FREEZE and FLOPC Team Up, Part 2 When the Blue Goblin, White Goblin, and Yenom were in the Sea of Clouds, Mario fixed the Yenom's helicopter. When they got to the Halberd, the villains were defeated by Solid Snake and were put back in Pigham Asylum. King Dedede and Kirby Unite The Blue Goblin went with the other villains in the asylum to Subspace. When the Yenom threw Feline Warrior, the villains tagged along, but the Blue Goblin was separated from them by Half-Calf's Guiding Ray. He was knocked unconscious when he landed in King Dedede's dungeon. Bounty Hunter Missions When Boba Fett, Greedo, Bossk, Dengar, 4-LOM, and IG-88 finished the bounty hunter missions, the characters they found went with Half-Calf and the Blue Goblin. The Blue Goblin and Greedo found the Trophies of Darth Maul, Count Dooku, Darth Vader, and Darth Sidious. He went into the Great Maze when Obi-Wan Kenobi found it. Into the Great Maze The Blue Goblin started following Pigboy when they defeated dark Blue Goblin. After Tabuu was defeated, the Blue Goblin got on his Glider. Pigboy and Pikachu's Crime Fighting Spree When FLOPC, the Green Boys, Aahhy, and the Fire Mouse were thrown into the Pigham Asylum cells, the FREEZE council had a meeting to help the middle-rank bosses escape. A Yenomous Christmas The Blue Goblin helped FREEZE attack Mrs. Tigers. When FREEZE was stopped by Pigboy, Pikachu, and Hawlucha, Pigboy used the Force to send them to Pigham Asylum. Mega Stone Theft The Blue Goblin and the Evil Numbat plan the escape for the Yenom, after he and Dr. Salmon were defeated by Pigboy. The Blue Goblin got a biohazard suit for the Evil Numbat. The Yenom's Attack on the Piglodge The Blue Goblin and the Evil Numbat went into a room with a pool of toxic waste, and on the other side was the Prison Computer. The Evil Numbat hacked it to help the Yenom escape. When FREEZE was chasing a Greninja, Pigboy and Lucario jumped out of the Piglodge. Greninja chased down the Blue Goblin. When FREEZE was defeated, the Yenom told the villains about their plan to team up with Ganondorf and Darth Sidious. Invasion of Pigmania After the Yenom and Ganondorf were picked up by the Battle Droid Pilot, the Blue Goblin got out of the cell after the Evil Numbat hacked the Prison Computer. The villains got onto the Separatist Ship. Trivia *The Blue Goblin is the first villain created by the Yenom. *He carries a blaster to defend himself. Category:Antagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:FREEZE